User talk:Cafinator
Hi Cafinator. About your block, there's really nothing I can do about it. I can sympathize, but I can't make Randall change his mind; he seems to be very good at applying overly harsh blocks. I've contacted KirbyKing on IRC (he doesn't want to get involved), and will be contacting Sky whenever he logs on, but really nobody else logs on and there's nothing more I can promise. Suggestions of what you can do, though: *Obtain a different IP, and create a new account. This would be socking though, and could result in more QQs and drama. If you get caught, that is. *Obtain a different IP, and wait out your block. Long blocks are long, though. *The best option you have is to contact Randall privately, like he asked here. As I'm not a sysop, I can't really shorten your ban, and I don't think arguing with Randall would get you anywhere. Register an email (Gmail), or get an IM or MSN, and contact him. If Sky declines to shorten the block when I ask on IRC, then Randall is the guy to talk to. I'm adding this page to my watchlist; feel free to respond here rather than my talk. Good luck. --Shadowcrest 23:47, 20 September 2008 (UTC) :Well, I can't wait it out, because I was banned forever. I don't think asking Sky would work because he "Can't care less about" me, so I'll just make an e-mail account. CAFINATOR Gentlemen... 02:31, 21 September 2008 (UTC) ::I talked with Sky, and tested myself (look at RC, I just banned/unbanned my IP 4 times), and once your 3 month block on your account expires you should be able to edit again. I am not sure of this, but I think so. However, you should still talk with randall. --Shadowcrest 02:33, 21 September 2008 (UTC) :::OK, just tell me how to contact someone with E-mail. Wait...nevermind. Well, one more thing, I just wished Randall would give warnings instead of half-a-year bans. So...anyways...uhh...Hi. CAFINATOR Gentlemen... 02:42, 21 September 2008 (UTC) ::::If I open a self-nomination over there then, support me :P :::: . And hi. --Shadowcrest 02:50, 21 September 2008 (UTC) :::::Well, I would if I could. And...thanks, but I already found out how to e-mail him. So...how are you? CAFINATOR Gentlemen... 02:52, 21 September 2008 (UTC) ::::::I'm alright. Good luck with Randall. --Shadowcrest 03:16, 21 September 2008 (UTC) :::::::I'm doing better than most people. All the other people he's randomly banned before cussed him out. (I also think that Clarinet Hawk has something against me. She watches every move I make, constantly edits my userpage, andf disproves on everything I do. Hmm.) CAFINATOR Gentlemen... 03:18, 21 September 2008 (UTC) ::::::::She edits your userpage? With what reason? 03:48, 21 September 2008 (UTC) :::::::::In a nutshell, "I don't like what you like." CAFINATOR Gentlemen... 03:52, 21 September 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::He just doesn't like me, period. CAFINATOR Gentlemen... 23:45, 21 September 2008 (UTC) Clarinet Hawk is male :P :Ah, I keep on doing that...CAFINATOR Gentlemen... 03:52, 21 September 2008 (UTC) :::::::::If he is biased against you, I haven't noticed. --Shadowcrest 03:50, 21 September 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::Who? Randall or Clarinet Hawk? CAFINATOR Gentlemen... 03:52, 21 September 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::Well, Clarinet Hawk, yeah. S...HE deleted my poll because he said that it would "Cause arguments", because it was a discussion on "Worst idea for a character." But, the poll was planned for two weeks, and the community voted on the choices. There was even a notice in the news. So, she changed the poll to tiers, which causes much argument in Smash Brothers. Here's a comparison. This is the Thread for my poll, where the discussion is the bottom section, even an experienced admin posted supporting the idea. Now, here is the Thread that Clarinet Hawk's poll is based off of, right here. Now, which poll has the most arguing? CAFINATOR Gentlemen... 06:47, 21 September 2008 (UTC) I realize now what SmashWiki truly is. It's the Soviet Russia version of GuildWiki. (T/ ) 06:00, 21 September 2008 (UTC) Well... He...reduced my ban to 1 month, but we haven't discussed anything--I simply asked him to show me proof behind his reason for banning me. So, I asked him if we could discuss more. I'm still waiting for Sky to unban me. And...y'know, maybe an apology for not being able to care less about me. But, yeah. CAFINATOR Gentlemen... 07:45, 21 September 2008 (UTC) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars@Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars@Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 04:20, December 1, 2010 (UTC)